


If Only I Could Tell Her

by orphan_account



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An Escape the Night AU of the S4 cast in S2 and Justine and Rosanna went against each other in the S2 EP5 death challenge. I have no clue why I'm doing this; it just came into my mind. Also, Alex and Tim are already dead so *yeah*





	If Only I Could Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> *oh god why did i do this*

Hushed whispers filled the lounge, and nervous glances bounced around the room, each guest fearing for their own life. The time to vote two of their own into the death challenge had come once more, (what was it, the fourth time now?) and no guest was happy about it.

"I'm thinking Justine," Gabbie peeked over her shoulder, glancing at the blonde talking with Rosanna on the other side of the room. Then she turned to Destorm. "Who were you gonna do?"

"Justine I guess," he shrugged, "girl hasn't really done much, has she. . . ?" Gabbie shook her head, placing her hand on her hip, "Uh- Nothing I can remember." Destorm nodded with a sigh, "Fair enough."

He actually quite liked Justine. She knew how to keep her mouth shut and she had a pretty face, but Gabbie had made a good point. She really hadn't done too much. Taking Gabbie's arm, he made his way back to the couch, the two of them sitting down side by side.

Justine was nervous as hell. She knew for a fact people were considering voting for her, she had seen all the glances and gestures in her direction. She did have Ro on her side, but it about was five versus two. And she didn't like her odds.

"It'll be fine," Rosanna assured her. "You probably don't have too many votes," she paused. "Besides, what are the chances you actually get put in?"

The votes were cast as Alison begins shuffling the cards. "Y'all, I'm nervous," Tana says licking her lollipop. "Tana, how can you even fit that in your mouth?" Joey asks.

"Is it a bad time to say 'that's what she said'?" Gabbie asks. The room went silent as Rosanna ate a gumdrop. "I guess so," Justine says laughing awkwardly.

Alison clears her throat as the group turns their attention back onto her, nervous for themselves. "Moment of truth," Colleen says sighing.

Alison drew a card as the tension in the room grew, everyone holding their breath. Alison then turned the card and paused for a moment. "Justine," She says.

"No no no no..." Justine mumbles covering her face with her hands and arms. Justine can't believe it, she's going into the death challenge. Rosanna slightly frowned as Alison drew the next card.

"Rosanna," Alison says turning the card. "Wait, what?" Ro said in confusion. "I did not see that coming," Colleen said in shock. Justine turned her head to look at Rosanna, their hands clutching together.

"The votes have been cast, there's no way to change them," Alison said. "Justine, Rosanna, follow me."

"Who voted for them?" Joey asks standing up. Nobody answered as the room fills with silence. "WHO VOTED FOR THEM?" Joey's voice filling with fury. Again, no answer. "Oh my god..." he mumbled, slouching down on the couch. "Just reveal yourself and I don't have to shout all of your faces anymore!"

The group remains silent as Justine and Ro stood up. Two friends go in, only one comes out. They both knew that. Neither of them wanted to die, nor did they want to win.

"As far as we know, it could end up like what happened with Tana and Gabbie. Both of us could come back," Justine says shrugging. "All we can do is hope that it happens again."

Everyone nodded as the two friends began walking towards the kitchen. "Good luck, you two!" Bretman shouts as they followed Alison.

As Alison led them to the kitchen, Rosanna and Justine were still holding each other's hand. One of them was going to be dead in a few minutes. But they both wondered who.

The door to the kitchen opened revealing Sampson. The Adventurer and Socialite entered the kitchen as the door behind them closed. "Oh my god, Sampson," Ro says looking around the room. "This place looks like diabetes in a nutshell," Justine says.

The room was filled with all sorts of sweets varying from donuts to cookies, to pieces of candy, and much more. 

Ro awkwardly laughed as they walked up to Sampson. Sampson handed a note to the two girls, his hand missing a finger. "I'm sorry about your finger, Sampson," Rosanna says sympathetically. 

"Choose a side, then eat and swallow everything red until you are given your next instruction. The first to complete all three instructions lives. Set the baking timer to thirty-minutes and be finished before it rings or no one gets out." They both read.

"Well, I'll take the left and you'll take the right?" Ro suggests walking towards the left side. Justine nodded, agreeing. "Wait, so we could both die if we don't finish this?" Justine asks.

"Well, yeah.." Ro mumbles. Sampson then starts the timer, making the girls jump. "It's starting, alright then. Uh, red red red red stuff, alright!" Justine mumbles to herself quickly running towards the shelves.

Rosanna, however, had a disadvantage due to her height. "Justine, I can't even reach this!" She shouts jumping. The Adventurer quickly turned to Sampson, hoping that he'll allow her to help.

Sampson quickly nodded, triggering Justine to run over to the tiny Socialite. "What do you need help with?" Justine asks as she grabbed a red gumdrop from her side, eating it.

"I can't reach that jar! I see a red piece of candy in there!" Ro shouts continuing to jump. Justine walks towards the shelf and grabs the jar, pouring it out for Rosanna. "There!" Justine shouts running back to her side.

The two began devouring everything red insight, beginning to feel sick. "Gosh, I don't feel good," Justine says groaning. "I feel like I'm going to be in a sugar coma," Ro replies. 

Justine nodded, grabbing a red gumball, eating it. "Justine, if one of us doesn't make it out or both of us, I just want to tell you that I love you and that you've been one of the greatest friends I could've ever have," Rosanna gave her a shaky smile, "You've really been one of my greatest friends, like ever." She grabbed another candy, shoving it into her mouth.

Justine turned to Rosanna with an equally nervous smile, but she didn't speak. She knew Rosanna probably knew what she wanted to say anyways. No use in wasting her words. She quickly choked down another candy, getting back to challenge at hand.

A couple of minutes passed when both girls were on The King's Cake. "This is.. too much," Ro said, her voice muffled by the cake. Justine nodded, continuing to groan. She felt as if she was going to burst open.

"I can't do this anymore," Justine said, her face full of frosting. "Just try, Justine," Rosanna replied, supporting her friend.

They continued eating the cakes, Rosanna finishing hers. Sampson took down down the pink ribbon on Ro's side, shouting, "Done!"

Silence filled the room as Justine placed her hands on the table, looking down onto the ground. This was it for Justine. She was going to die. But before she was, Sampson spoke up.

"Now, before you finish, you must eat a piece of meat pie," He said, heading into the oven. The heartbroken Socialite looked at her defeated friend, who was now standing up straight.

Sampson then came out with the pie in hand. Justine gave a sad smile to her friend, looking down onto the floor. "Go on, Ro. You won this, you deserve to live."

Rosanna shook her head, face full of tears. "I can't! I don't want you to die!" Ro shouted back sniffling. But then, Sampson spoke up.

"You know what? You can both live. I'll give you the gem if you help me kill the Gingerbread Woman," Sampson said. Those twenty words make the two girls' faces light up.

"Wait, for real?" Ro asks wiping a tear from her eye. Sampson nodded and told them the plan to kill the Gingerbread Woman.

"You just have to take a piece of the pie and tell her that it tastes terrible and that something's wrong with it. And there must be something wrong with the oven. And then she's going to be very upset about that so she goes into the oven and then we close the door and lock her in! And then you can have the gem!" Sampson says.

"But can I really say that like-" Rosanna starts but then gets cut off by the sound of a door opening. In walks, the Gingerbread Woman, heading towards the Socialite and Adventurer.

"You look all good and fattened up nicely for the oven," the Gingerbread Woman says looking at Justine. "Uh, thanks, I guess?" Justine replies, unsure of what to say.

The Gingerbread Woman then turns over to Rosanna. "Eat up and you can live in one piece," she says. Sampson sticks out the pie towards Ro as she takes the spoon and digs into it.

Being in theater before, Rosanna felt confident that she could pull it off. She ate the piece of the pie, her face turning into a disgusted expression. "There's something wrong with this," she says looking at the Gingerbread Woman.

"What? What do you mean something's wrong?" The Gingerbread Woman replied. "It's.. disgusting!" Ro shouted spitting out the piece of the pie.

"Ew," Justine says her face turning into a disgusted expression. "you have to check the oven," she says backing away. "No! Kings have feasted on my pie. You guys stay back," the Gingerbread Woman says entering the oven.

Sampson then closes the oven door, trapping the Gingerbread Woman inside. The Gingerbread Woman shouts Sampson's name, banging on the door.

"You let me out of here right now, Sampson!" The Gingerbread Woman shouted as Justine and Ro hugged each other tightly. "We did it!" Rosanna shouts as Sampson hands Ro the gem and a scroll.

They both bolted out of the bakery and ran outside, only to see their friends. "Ro, Justine! Your both back!" Joey shouts. "Yasss, bitch!" Bretman shouts.

Everyone began cheering and hugging each other as Ro took out the gem. "Well, we got this!" She shouts smiling. Everyone began cheering again as Gabbie's voice could be heard saying, "Well, let's go put it in!"

"And we got this scroll," Ro says taking out the scroll as well. Just then, a loud noise could be heard as everyone scream and backed away.

A cloud of smoke appears as a figure steps forward. "Oh hell no! It's the Sorceress!" Colleen shouts as Tana threw her lollipop. "Uh-uh, bitch!" Tana shouted.

"Pick it up!" The Sorceress shouted, walking towards the group. "I think you've forgotten something. It's the most important part. One of you must die!"

Just then, an orange harpy came out with Sampson in hand. "Kill him!" The Sorceress ordered as the harpy then slashed his throat and threw him inside. "Sampson!" Justine shouted.

"One of you must die and that is the most important part. That is the rule of the game."

And then, a blue harpy came out and walked towards the group and snatched Justine by the arms, preventing her to struggle. Regardless, the Adventurer continued to kick and scream, unwilling to go down without a fight. "Justine, no!"Rosanna's eyes were cloudy with tears as she screamed out in vain.

The Socialite took a small step forward to where the creature was holding her friend. But fear prevented her from making it any further, and before she could do anything about it, Justine was dragged into the mansion, swinging and fighting.

"No! Please!" She begged, "Stop, please!"Her mind was racing. She couldn't die here, she and Rosanna had both promised to cheat death; they had beat the Sorceress' dumb game, why her? Her mind trailed off to what Rosanna said to her in the challenge.

"Justine, if one of us doesn't make it out, I just want you to know that I love you," Rosanna gave her a shaky smile, "You've really been one of my greatest friends, like ever." She grabbed another candy, shoving it into her mouth. 

She had turned to Rosanna with an equally nervous smile, but she didn't speak. She knew Rosanna probably knew what she wanted to say anyways. No use in wasting her words. She quickly choked down another candy, getting back to challenge at hand.

As Justine found herself face to face with the harpy, she knew she'd never get a chance to tell Rosanna she loved her too. She'd never get a chance to thank her for giving her hope; for being her fighting chance.

"If only I could tell her-" Before she could finish her thought, the harpy extended a feathered claw, slicing the Adventurer's neck clean open.

Her blood splattered across the glass door like paint on a canvas, as the group watched in horror. "N-no. . ." Rosanna whimpered as tears fell down her cheeks. The rest of her words lost behind strangled sobs, as Joey comfortingly wrapped his arm around her.

"Damn. . ." Destorm murmured softly, earning an elbow in the gut from Tana. "Shut the hell up," she hissed.

Her body became limp, falling onto the door as a thud can be heard. The harpy let go of her and walked away from her body. Her now lifeless body. She now fell on her right side, her head visible on the glass door, blood spewing out from her neck onto the floor.

"Run along now! Things have only just started to get fun," The Sorceress said as Alison pushed the group away. They burst into the lounge, all panicking and confused about what just happened.

"What the heck just happened?!" Colleen shouted. "Justine, like, died!" Bretman replied sitting down. Soon came in Joey, alongside a crying Ro, who was a blubbering mess.

"These gems are not worth our friends' lives," Gabbie said. Destorm nodded as Ro was sitting down, covering her face with her arms as Joey wrapped his arm around her.

"Ro, we need the gem," Colleen said softly. Ro didn't respond. Her best friend was dead, and there was no way to get her back. "Colleen, give her a second, her best friend literally died," Joey whispered.

Colleen nodded and sat down. Everyone felt sorry for the heartbroken Socialite as the room had become dead silent.

Of what seems to be an eternity of silence passed until a sound was made. "Guys, come on. We don't have much time. We need to move on and get the other gems," Bretman said.

Rosanna then stood up and wiped her eyes with her coat sleeve, taking the gem out of the necklace. Justine died for this gem as Ro clutched onto the gem tightly.

She made a promise to the gem. She promised that she wouldn't die. She promised that she wouldn't die in vain. She promised that she'd escape this nightmare of a place. She promised that she'd escape for Justine.


End file.
